Sweet Love and Revenge
by Lost In My Dreams
Summary: Much more then just a PuddingxTart Fic! What happens when Tart is kicked out of the ship for liking Pudding? REVENGE! Written by the people who brought you 'The Messedup Game of Truth or Dare' and 'Aliens and Complications!
1. INTRO! MUST READ!

Dislaimer: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! (this goes for the whole story) We just have all the manga.

Hello everyone! This is, yes, you guessed it, Elizabeth! You know, the Elizabeth who types up 'The Messedup Game of Truth or Dare' and 'Aliens and Complications'. And yes, this is another story where Cam, Katie, and I all added. For those of you who haven't read our other stories, here's the 411:

At school, my friends and I (cam and katie) love to write fanfictions about TMM in blank notebooks whenever we can. It's funny to see us make fun of what the others said, and stuff like that, so I will be typing this up in different fonts depending on who wrote what!

Whatever I wrote will be in normal font.

**Whatever my friend Cam wrote will be in bold.**

_And what Katie wrote will be in italic._

I started this story. I meant for it to be a PuddingxTart fic, but as people added in things and the story went on, it became way more than just that. Hehe. It's pretty funny, actually.

Yeah and don't read this if you like Pie or Keiichiro or Masaya. We make fun of them lots. And lots.

There will be (in this story): Lots of fluff between Pudding and Tar Tar (lol), we will also make fun of Pie, and Keiichiro...and Masaya...and a little bit of Kish...

Oh, and our other characters, Syio and Kao, are in this as well. Here's a brief profile on them:

Syio is Kish's twin sister, as well as Tarts older sister. She used to date Pie, but she broke up with him, and now he's been emo/depressed/insane ever since. Kao is Syios friend, not related to anyone at all. Want more info? Go to our website. It's www.freewebs .com/starlightmewmew (WITHOUT THE SPACE!) And as you can probably tell, they're both aliens.

The Title: Sweet Love and Revenge.

Why? Well, you'll just have to find out, now won't you? Of course, another way to find out is to go to our website...and sign our guestbook...not really but we would like it if you signed it!

Our website does have alot of info on this fic, though. However, do not read it unless you want to know what happens next, though it doesn't tell everything, or the details.

I know, I know, I blab too much. But seriously, I had to say all this! It's important!

PS- No flames, please. I'll repeat myself: We made this story to be funny/romantic/good, and if you do not find it to your liking, then do not comment on it! Thank you!

Rated T for Language!

Elizabeth


	2. Chapter One: Loving Little Miss Lonely

Yay! Story time.

Chapter One: Loving Little Ms.Lonely

The day started out as it usually does. Every mew showed up right on time (with the exception of Ichigo, who was about 2 minutes late, which gave Ryou a reason to pick on her once more) for work at Cafe Mew Mew. The weird thing that day, was that Pudding was late. The strange thing about this was that Pudding was usually early, practicing some trick.

"Where do you think she is?" Ichigo wondered.

"I'm sure she's fine," Keiichiro re-assured.

Ichigo glanced out the window. In a minute or two, she saw Pudding running towards the Cafe.

"Oh there she is!"

Pudding busted through the doors.

"I'm not late am I? PLEASE don't take money off my pay if I'm late, Ryou!" she beggedm

Ryou sighed. "Fine. But only because you've never been late before."

"Thank you Ryou!" She ran in the back room to get changed into her outfit.

"WHAT! You get ticked off at me everyday I'm late, but Pudding gets off so easily!" Ichigo complained.

"Psh. She was never late before. You on the other hand..." Ryou shot back.

"Grrr...whatever! I swear, this is an injustice!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ryou laughed a bit.

Pudding came out of the back room, in uniform.

Still wondering why Pudding was late, Ichigo walked over to ask.

"So, what's up Pudding? You've never been late before,"

"Pudding had to walk her little brothers and siser to the airport to meet their auntie!" Pudding responded, cheerfully, as always.

"Where are they going?"

"They're visiting for the summer!"

"The ENTIRE summer!" Ichigo was astounded.

"Yes, I would have gone too, but I knew I had to stay here to help everyone else with the cafe and mew mew work! So I told her I had important 'work' to do with my friends!"

"But don't you live alone in your house with your siblings? If they're gone, you'll be all alone!"

"I know that, but Puddings not scared. It will be nice not having to make dinner for everyone, clean up after everyone, and do everyones laundry," Pudding replied, still cheerful.

Ichigo sighed. Pudding was so optimistic. It was only the first day of summer (June 1st), so Pudding would be alone for a while.

"When will your siblings come back?"

"September first,"

"Pudding! That's three months!"

"I know! I get a long vacation!" Pudding said with a smile.

Everyone else had now over heard her story.

"Oh Pudding! That's sad!" said Lettuce.

"Why is it sad?"

"Because you'll be all alone! I'd hate to be alone like that..." said Lettuce, sadly.

"It will be fine, lettuce oneechan, Pudding needs a break anyway!" Pudding said, still happy.

"Just be careful, Pudding," Zakuro said, "Living alone like that could make you an easier target for the aliens,"

"Pudding will be extra careful, so don't worry!" Pudding re-assuered them.

DING! A customer walked in.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!"

After a hard, long day of working at the cafe, Pudding practically dragged herself home.

When she got inside, she made herself some dinner, and colapsed on her bed. Not sleeping, just resting her body.

Part of her wished that she had said yes to her aunts offer and went with her family, but then who would look after the house? Who would help save the world as Mew Pudding? Who would make money for when her family returned? She convinced herself that she had made the right decision of staying home.

Plus, she would miss celebrating her birthday with her friends. August 7th she would turn 11! She couldn't wait.

She got up after laying there for a bit and looked out the window. Rain. And the clouds looked as through it would be a thunderstorm.

She didn't like thunderstorms.

And that's when it hit her.

She would be ALONE while the thunderstorm was happening.

Thunderstorms has always scared her, though she failed to find the reason why. Even when her mom was right by her side she would jump at the lightning and yelp at the thunder. Usually her mom would sing or read to her while she was frightened, which would calm her down. After her mother died, she found a new way to calm herself, by reading or singing to her younger siblings. But both those choices were not options right now.

It was times like these when she wished she were Ichigo, and that she could go to her boyfriend Masayas house and have him calm her down. She wanted someone like that. Someone who loved her and held her and calmed her down. The only person who she would like to do that for her was Tart, and she couldn't see him coming over and hugging her, though she would like it alot.

She giggled at the thought of it.

BOOM

Her thoughts were interrupted by the thunder, which she jumped at once she heard it.

No no NO! she thought, Why does a thunderstorm have to come on a night when everyone is gone?

A flash of light shot through the windows, and a huge crash followed.

And that's when the worse thing possible (for her) that could happen, happened.

The power went out.

The house was completely pitch-black. She felt her way to the kitchen drawer to get the flash light, which was broken anyway.

"Well doesn't this just SUCK!" she yelled.

She picked up the phone. Dead.

She was really scared now. She jumped back under her bed covers, hoping the rain would stop or the power would come back on.

Niether did.

She tucked her head under her blanket.

"Oh comon! You're not afraid of my Chimera Animas, but you're afraid of a little water coming from the sky? You are so weak!"

She recegnised the voice and popped her head out of her blanket.

"Tar Tar? What are you doing- eek!"

Thunder boomed, which made Pudding yell and hide under the covers again.

Tart laughed.

"You're afraid of thunder too? Wow."

"Why are you here Tar Tar?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm here to kidnap you, duh,"

"Last time you tried that, you let me go,"

"Grr...that's NOT gonna happen this time!"

CRASH-BOOM

The loud noise made Pudding jump out of bed and hug Tart very tightly.

"Let...me...go...I can't...breathe!"

"But I'm scared!"

Tart managed to push her away.

"I'm sorry! I was just so scared,"

Tart sighed.

He snapped his fingers which made a lantern appear on the ground, emitting light all around the room.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Tar Tar!"

"Your welco- I mean NO! Why did I do that!"

Why? Tart thought, Why did I help her? I want to kidnap her!

'No you don't' said his inner self.

'Yes I do!' he thought back.

'You want to believe that, but you know it's not true,'

'Uh...'

'You like her'

'No I don't!'

'Yes you do. You probably even lov-'

'DON'T SAY IT!'

'But it's true. You love her.'

'Stop it!'

'(singing) You love her, you want to kiss her, you want to-'

'SHUTUP!'

'But that's why you came here, because you wanted to make sure she was safe.'

'No, I wanted to kidnap her!'

'Liar.'

'What?'

'You heard me. You're a liar, and a bad one. Pudding knows it, too'

'I won't give in to you!'

'But you will sometime...'

"Uh Tar Tar? Are you okay?" Pudding chimed in.

Tart snapped out of his huge day dream conversation with himself, still a little out of it.

"Uh...yeah, why?"

"You've just been sitting there silently for a while..."

"Oh I'm fine."

They were sitting by the lantern together.

"Even though you came to 'kidnap' me, Tar Tar, I'm glad you came,"

Tart looked at Pudding, her face glowing from the lantern.

"I was all alone, and it was storming and...(sigh) I dunno how I'll make it through the rest of the summer. But talking to you made me less scared. Thank you lots!" Pudding smiled at him.

Tart didn't know whether to just give in to her and act like a friend, or keep trying to convince himself that he hated her.

"What is it about the summer that is hard for you? Not that I care or anything..." he asked.

"I'm gonna be all along this summer. Usually it's me and my 5 siblings, but they're at their aunts and I had to stay here. Now that I realise that, I'm not sure if I'll be up to being alone every night...oh I dunno...it's just gonne be hard." She explained.

She put her face in her hands.

Something about seeing Pudding this way made Tart want to do something to help. She was pretty much his first (and only) friend. He kinda wanted to repay her for being so nice...but then that throught of betraying Kish and Pie and his race came...he was so confused. But if Pudding was going behind the other mews backs to be his friend, maybe he could go behind Kishs and Pies. One thing was for sure, his true self took over, and he wanted to do the first thing nice for the girl he liked.

"Uh, Pudding?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"I...I give up."

"Huh?"

"I give up trying to kidnap you."

"Oh that. Not like you ever could kidnap me, you always let me go cause we're friends!"

"Yeah. Friends..."

Pudding was confused. This was the first time he had actually admitted that they were friends. Then she smiled at her progress.

"Well, since we're friends, we should play sometime!" she said.

"P-play?"

"Yeah! You could come over so I wouldn't be so lonely. And I won't tell Ichigo or anyone, and you won't tell Kish or Pie! Deal?"

Pudding stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Uh...sure...deal,"

Tart shook it, still kinda confused.

He didn't get it. He just didn't get it. It was the same feeling he got when he saved her from her death. Why? Why did he like her? But that wan't a very good question, because he already knew exsactly why he liked her. He also hated to admit it, but he liked to like Pudding, if that made any sense at all. Kish liked Ichigo and made sure to let everyone in the world (besides Pie) know it. Tart thought he was old enough to like or love someone now, since Kish could, and Kish could be very immature about it at times. So Tart decided to forget about trying to hate Pudding, since he knew that had never worked anyway.

The lights flickered, then went back on.

"Yay! Finally!" Pudding said happily.

She got up and loked out the window. The rain was slowing down, and the storm seemed to be over.

"It's over! Now I can get to sleep tonight!" Pudding cheered.

Tart was still sitting by the lantern, until he snapped his fingers and it disappered, and he got up.

Pudding walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you again for coming, you made me not afraid!"

Tart blushed. Then she stopped hugging him and got an idea.

"Wait, I'll give you something as a thank you!"

She opened her top drawer and pulled out a bag. She reached in and grabbed a candy drop.

"I know you like these, so here, take it!" she handed it to him.

Tart took it. "Thank you I guess."

" WIll you come tomorrow? I don't have to work at the cafe, and we'll have fun! Plus, I'd feel safer if you did."

Tart thought about this. He wanted to some, and Pie and Kish don't usually ask where he's going anyway, she he decided it would be okay.

"Sure..."

"Yay!" Pudding jumped up. "You're a good friend, Tar Tar!"

Tart smile and blushed.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go now." he said.

"Okay come tomorrow! Don't forget!"

"Alright."

"See ya!"

"Bye."

Tart teleported back to the ship.

Pudding sighed, with a smile still on her face. It was a weird coincidence that just when she was thinking about Tart coming, he came. He obviously did not come to kidnap her, since he looked like her completely forgot about it. So he must have come just to be with her.

Just the thought of that made her giggle.

She knew that Tart was gonna give in to her and tell her he liked her sometime, she just didn't expect it to be this soon.

She smile and jumped in to bed, trying to get some sleep.

ON THE SHIP

Tart teleported into the main control room, not thinking anyone would still be in there...

...but he was wrong.

"So, you've finally decided to come back?" said Kish, sitting on a tall platform. "You're lucky Pie's not here,"

Tart looked up, surprised.

"Why are you here? You're usually spying on Ichigo at this time!" Tart said.

"It was storming out, I couldn't stay outside. Which is why I'm wondering where you were..."

"Why would I tell you?" Tart started to walk down the hall to his room, but Kish teleported in front of him.

"You would tell me because I'm wondering. I usually don't care where you are, but I could get some dirt on you if I found out."

"Now I'm definitly not gonna tell you," Tart teleported in his room.

Kish teleported as well.

"Can I guess then?"

"No, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"I bet it was at that one girls house, whats her name? The girl who calls you Tar Tar..."

Tarts face turned deep red.

"Judging by your face, I believe I am correct," Kish smirked.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Tart yelled.

"Fine. I won't tell Pie either, if you still keep your promise not to tell him about Ichigo. So we're even."

"Whatever, just LEAVE!"

"Geez someones touchy. I just wanna know her name."

Tart was mad. Kish had guessed it. And now he knew where he was, and that he liked her.

Tart was tired of yelling, though. He sat on his bed, still angry.

"Has little Tart discovered that he loves someone?" Kish teased. "AW YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST!"

"Grrrr...STOP IT!" Tart yelled.

"Ya know Tart, you can ask me anything. I've been there, loving a human I mean."

"You still do, you idiot."

"Oh right."

Kish jumped up.

"I REMEMBER HER NAME NOW!"

Tart covered his ears with his hands, but Kish pulled them off just so he could tease him some more.

"Aw! You love the monkey girl, don't you? And her name is Pudding, right?"

Tart blushed even more.

"CUT IT OUT! JUST LEAVE!"

"Okay fine. But remember, any questions, just ask me."

Kish teleported out.

Tart laughed. He definitly would not ask Kish anything. His human hated him! She wanted to kill him, and dispised him completely.

And then there was Pudding. Wanting to be friends with him, even though he tried to act as though he hated her. But he knew she could see right through him. She was so kind, and sweet. Even though he was attacking her, she still liked him. Those reasons made it impossible for him to hate her, which is why he was giving up on telling himself that.

**IN A DIFFERENT ROOM**

**"Now we can find out if he really does like her," Pie said as he tied up Pudding and threw her in a closet.**

**"Tart!"**

**"What?" Tart yelled back.**

**"Get over here!"**

**"Coming..." Tart walked in.**

**"Tart, um, we're really sorry there was an accident and the little monkey girl is dead,"**

**"WHAT!" Tart yelled in shock, and teleported to her house, where she was no where to be found. Then he teleported to the cafe and she was not there either! He went back to his room, sat on his bed, and began to cry.**

**As he was crying, Pudding walked into his room and started to sing "Dreams we all have dreams, what we can be what we can do" **(don't ask me!) **Tart looked up and Pudding gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.**

**"Thanks for worrying Tar Tar,"**

**"H-How can you be alive!"**

**"I was never dead,"**

**"Pudding...I, I-I L-" he tryed to say.**

**"Lasignia?" she guessed.**

**"No."**

**"Language?"**

**"No!"**

**"Leather sh-"**

**"NO! Just be quiet and let me talk! (you're spoiling the moment!)"**

**He waited a moment.**

**"I-I I love you okay?"**

**"Tar Tar...I love you too..." Now Pudding started to cry. They both smlied at each other with tear-filled eyes.**

Pie ran in the doorway.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?" He yelled.

"You underestimated me! While you were watching Tar Tar on the screen, I quickly escaped and cut the rope with a knife I found in the kitchen." Pudding explained.

"Grrr...NO ONE ESCAPES FROM ME AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

Pie lunged at Pudding with a knife. She cringed and screamed, but she was pushed out of the way by Tart, who only got a small wound on his arm from the impact.

"You deserved that, Tart, loving a mere human..." said Pie.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GLAD YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!" Tart yelled back.

"Then leave. I do not want you here if you are not willing to fight and kill this girl."

"Of course I'm not willing to kill her! I...I love her!"

"Then get the hell outta my ship!"

"FINE!"

Tart grabbed Puddings hand, and they both teleported back in Puddings house.

END (for now)

This chapter was getting too long. But read on to the next one! IT IS SO FUNNY!

I love PuddingxTart pairing. It. Is. So. Cute! Don't you agree? (who wouldn't?)

Elizabeth!


	3. Chapter Two: Revenge, Part I

Wow. I know this is off topic, but I just gotta say that I'm eating this ice cream, and it tastes EXSACTLY like cake batter. It is so good! Omg it is heavenly. Yummm...cake...

Anyway here's the next chapter:

Chapter Two: Revenge: Part I

"It's okay Tar Tar," Pudding knew that Tart was sad.

"I know. I don't care anymore." Tart tried to believe that.

Pudding hugged him, then felt the blood on his arm.

"Omg you're bleeding!"

"It's fine-"

"No, I'll go get you a bandage."

She ran to the bathroom.

Tart was so mad at Pie, he really didn't care that he kicked him out. Well, sorta. At least now he wouldn't have to sneak to see Pudding anymore. But what confused him was how Pie found out. Kish said he wouldn't tell anyone, unless he lied...that just made Tart even more pissed off.

Pudding ran back with a roll of cloth bandage.

"Here let me put it on you. I do this all the time for my little brothers and sister,"

She gently wrapped it and tied it around his arm.

"There."

"Thanks."

"Yep! But I should thank you, Tar Tar, you save my life again! Thanks so much." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The both blushed.

"Um, it was nothing. I couldn't let him kill you..."

Pudding giggled. "Well, since you obviously can't go back to your ship, now you can stay here with me! It will be so fun!"

"Yeah..."

Pudding replayed the scene in her mind of when they were in Tarts room. She couldn't believe that he was crying because he thought she had died! He really did love her! He saved her life (again), and was willing to just give up his mission for her. She knew he liked her, but she never knew it was that much. Then again, she probably would have done the same for him. She smiled.

They were in the living room, and Pudding jumped back and sat on the couch.

"Come sit by me Tar Tar!" she was gonna try to cheer him up.

He sighed and sat down.

"So...what should we do?..." she asked.

"I dunno. I'm still just so mad at Pie..."

"I know. But Pie is mean and stupid. It worked out good, I mean, now we get to live together! OMG IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Hello? HE ALMOST KILLED YOU! How can you just forget about that? He told me you were dead! I believed him...and you weren't at your house or anywhere. What else was I supposed to think? God I hate him so much."

"It's mice to know that you care so much about me Tar Tar. I care about you too! I escaped to get to you, ya know. It was pretty easy, you have alot of knives laying around in your kitchen so I could cut the ropes off of me."

"Yeah, that's mostly Pies fault. He brought too many,"

_"OH PIE IS A CUTTER WHAT A EMO LITTLE FAGGOT!"_

**"What? How did you know?"**

**"Um...just guessing,"**

**"Oh because it's true ever since my sister Syio broke up with him,"**

**Syio teleported in.**

"Tart! Why are you not at the ship! And why are you here with...oh I know now!" She said with a smile.

They blushed.

"OMG you guys are so cute together! Did you tell her you love her Tart?" She loved to tease Tart, just liked Kish.

"Uh...yeah..."

"AWW! Does she love you too?"

"Yes! I love Tar Tar very very much!"

Syio wiped a pretend tear from her eye.

"My little brother has his first girlfriend. Take good care of him Pudding, he's a handful!"

"Why the crap are you here anyway?" asked Tart, who had had enough.

"Well, I went to the ship, and when I asked where you went, Pie said: (immatating Pie) "That fucking little midget is probably making out with his damn girlfriend" So I came to see what you were doing!"

"Uh, I don't wanna tell the whole story, let's just say Pie kicked me out of the ship," Tart said.

"WHAT!"

"No, its okay Syio! Tar Tars gonna stay here with me!"

"Ok, but it's still so mean! How can he kick you out? Why?" Syio tried to understand.

"Someone told him that I might like Pudding, so he tied me up and told me she was dead. But she got out and Pie tried to kill her but I pushed her out of the way and he told me to get out of his ship." Tart rambled.

"That's so cute! BUT MEAN OF PIE! God ever since I broke up with him he's been a-"

"Pissed of jerk?" Pudding guessed.

"Yeah, but also a-"

"Pain in the ass?" Pudding guessed again.

"Yes, but mostly a-"

"Emo cutter?"

"YES! LET ME TALK! He's been a...well...yeah, you named them all Pudding!"

"Yay! I won!" yelled Pudding.

"Yeah, well he must be stopped! It's time to KILL PIE!" Syio said with an evil grin.

"Uh, I don't think we should KILL him, thats a little harsh," said Tart.

"Let's spy on him and tape all the embarassing stuff he does, the broadcast it on every computer in the UNIVERSE! Muhahhahaha!" Syio said.

"Actually, let's just do it for fun!"

"Okay! Let's take a preview and go for a sec now!" Pudding suggested eagerly.

"Yeah!" agreed Syio.

"Okay," said Tart.

Tart held on to Pudding and teleported, and syio went after them.

They ended up in the main room of the ship.

"Shh...let's go down the hall," said Syio quietly.

As they silently walked down the hall, they heard music coming from the bathroom, and the door was a crack open.

"Let's take a peek," Pudding whispered, looking through the crack.

"OMG. You guys gotta see this!" Pudding said.

She opened the door a little more and everyone poked their heads in to see a horrifying sight.

_Pie was dancing around with bubbles all over fromthe bathtub, with only a towel on, the music was playing "I'm too sexy," and Pie was singing along with it. Syio ran and got the camera. She started filming. Pie was still singing as he stripped off the towl , slipped into womens panties and bra and stockings. Then he went over to the mirror and smashed it with his fat head._

_"Oh shit! I hope no one notices!" Pie said, and he threw a towel over it and went back to singing. _

_Right then he picked up a piece of glass, and started sutting SYIO across his chest as he sang "I'm too sexy for Syio, too sexy for blood too sexy by far,"_

They were laughing so hard, they were glad he had the music blasting so he couldn't hear them.

_"I wonder where Kish is?" Syio asked, and right then Kish popped out of the bathtub naked and started singing along with Pie and Kish sang "I'm too sexy for Ichigo!" as he put on panties and a bra and stockings too._

"What? You love a human?" Pie said.

"Yep!" said Kish, a little drunk.

"Oh that's so fabulous!" said Pie doing an irish jig. "To tell ya the truth, I'm in love with Ryou! HE'S A HOTTIE!"

Tart couldn't believe that Pie had kicked him out for being in love with Pudding, but didn't care if Kish loved Ichigo! Oh well, it was funny, and he was gonna get sweet revenge soon.

_"WATCH THIS SKILL!" Yelled Pie as he did a dive into the bathtub._

_"Apperantly he's a little drunk but I don't know," Tart said as they laughed._

**"I have a feeling Kish is really drunk and I mean really," said Syio.**

**"Yeah I agree." said Pudding.**

**"I can't believe I went out with him! I think I'll cut his ears out of the fil and then sell it on Ebay!" said Syio.**

**"COOL I'LL HELP!" Pudding said happily.**

**"You guys um...NO ONE WANTS TO SEE PIE AND KISH NAKED!" yelled Tart.**

**IN THE ROOM**

**"I'm a transvestite spy and I heard something outside the door!" said Pie.**

**"Same here!" said Kish.**

**"Let's investigate,"**

**They opened the door and saw Syio, Tart, and Pudding looking guilty with a video camera. They screamed and quickly teleported.**

**"Did you see that?" asked Pie.**

**"Uh nope!" said Kish. "SQUIRELL!" Kish chased after an imaginary squirell.**

End (for now)

Yeah I know, we're really messed up. But it's so funny! Look for the next chapter soon!

Elizabeth


	4. Sleep, then Revenge Part II

Hi everyone! Since I updated the Messed Up Game of Truth or Dare yesterday, I figured I should update this story today!

REMINDER: I type in normal font, **Cam in bold**, _and Katie in italic!_

A little note: Um...Pudding and Tart get a little close in this...don't think we're sick. It's not THAT close, anyway.

Chapter Three: Sleep, then Revenge, Part II

"Woah that was close," said Pudding, her heart still pounding.

"Yeah it was a good thing they were drunk!" added Syio.

"But we got the revenge tape!" Tart held up the tape.

"LET'S WATCH IT! It was so funny!" suggested Pudding.

They popped it in the VCR and watched it, laughing.

_"Whatever posessed then to do such a thing?"_

_"When did Kish get in the bathtub? Was he in there the whole time!"_

_They made comments through out the whole video._

_"Okay, let's wait till tomorrow to air this," Syio smirked. "I'm gonna go, bye guys!" Syio went back to the ship for it was getting late._

_"Um...where do I sleep?" Tart asked nervously._

_"IN HERE, FOLLOW ME!" Pudding skipped to the room, acting like her happy self. "PICK A BED! I'll get you some blankets and pillows :)."_

_Tart went on one and waited for Pudding to get back so he could fall asleep._

_"Oh, Tar Tar, you can't sleep in that one, it's my bed." Pudding said as she walked in and threw the blankets and pillows on the bed._

_"Oh sorry- WAIT! We're sleeping in the same room...TOGETHER?" said Tart._

_"Psh, so, different beds. Yeah, like I'm gonna rape you Tar Tar" Pudding said in a sarcastic way._

_"Well actually...you know since it's really cold, if we could share a bed, so we could be warm?" Tart replied, hoping the answer would be yes._

_"Um...sure only if I get the wall side:)" she said happily._

_"Okay, fine by me. Hope you don't get scared, looks like it's gonna rain, um I mean thunderstorm."_

_"Looks like your going to have to hold me tight then, so you can comfort me so I won't get scared," Pudding said happily, knowing that Tart was lying._

_Pudding gave Tart and over-sized T shirt and they got into bed._

_I feel so close, I can feel his body heat! I didn't know he liked me THIS much...Pudding thought to herself._

_"Hey Tar Tar?"_

_"Yeah Pudding?"_

_"Um...did you ever know your parents?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh that's sad."_

_"Not really."_

_"Okay then."_

_Tart got nervous from that question and was burning up in the T shirt._

_"Tar Tar, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm taking off my shirt, it's getting too hot." _(it's gettin hot in here so take off all your clothes...hehe it reminded me of that song)

_"Oh you want your own bed then?"_

_BOOM. Right then it started to thunderstorm._

_"Apparently not, since it's thunderstorming, and I don't want you to get scared." he replied, thanking the tunderstorm, that had hit right when he needed it._

_Pudding yelped when the lightning flashed through the window. "Tar Tar, I'm scared!"_

_Pudding reached out for Tart, since she couldn't see anything in the dark, and grabbed him in a hug, and he returned it and pulled her closer. Tart kissed her on her foreheard to comfort her. Pudding started shaking from the coldness and from being scared. She scooted in as close as she could to him, now their entire front bodies were touching._

_A big BOOM made the house shake and pushed Tart on top of Pudding._

**"Wha-" Pudding was cut off by a boom of thunder. "Eek!" she squeaked.**

**"It's okay, it's not gonna hurt us," Tart said, laying back down.**

**"Oh Tar Tar," Pudding said , relaxing finally. Eventually they fell asleep in each others arms.**

**In the morning, Pudding woke up first. She got out of bed carefully, went to the kitchen, and started boiling water to make Macaroni and cheese. Then she went back in the room and jumped on top of Tart to wake him up. "Wakey wakey Tar Tar! Comon I've got video games in the living room!"**

**"Well I would if you could get off of me and let me get dressed, monkey girl!" he said, still very tired.**

**"Okay sorry," she slid off of Tart, and jumped on the ground. "Hurry up and get out of bed!" She ran back to the kitchen.**

**Tart went into the bathroom muttering to himself "It's frikin 6 in the morning! God..." He got his regular 'shirt' (uh...it's not a shirt..i dunno what you call it though) on and heard Pudding say "Hurry Tar Tar I made macaroni for breakfast!"**

**Tart walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the little table while Pudding spooned macaroni into his bowl.**

**"Are you supposed to eat this in the morning?" he asked.**

**"Yep...well I do at least,"**

**"Okay," Tart tasted it and found it as good. "mmm," he said happily. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, he thought. When they finished they both raced into the living room for video games.**

**Pudding set up the game system. Tart sat down, grabbed a controller, and stared at it, not knowing what to do. **

**"What do I do?"**

**"Well, I'll be the defender and you can attack. This button attacks." she pointed to it as she explained.**

**"What do I attack?"**

**"The aliens! They're the green and slimy blobies."**

"Okay..."

Tart learned fasy and shot at least 2 per second.

"HEH HEH HEH...I LIKE TO SHOOT THEM!" Tart was power hungry.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"MUST...KILL...MORE!"

**"um...Tart?"**

**"Must kill must kill..."**

**"TART!"**

**"Wha- What? Sorry I guess I just got caught up in it..."**

**"Woah you got to level 50 in 5 minutes! That's impossible!" Pudding said, surprised.**

"Not for me! Muhahahaha tell me I rock."

"You rock, Tar Tar!"

"I already knew that, but it's nice to hear it!" he said with an evil grin.

Syio teleported in.

"Morning!" she greeted.

"Hey Syio!"

"Did you guys sleep well?" Syio asked.

Pudding and Tart looked at eachother. "Uh...yeah we did,"

**"Oh keepin secrets are we?" Syio taunted. "You guys obviously had a happy, thundery night!" She said with a laugh.**

Pudding and Tart blushed.

"So, uh, when are we gonna send the 'revenge' tape?"

"No, we should get more tonight! That was so FUNNY!" yelled Pudding.

Tart and Syio agreed.

"What will we do till tonight?"

"Plan. Plan and stratagize, hehehe," said Syio with an evil laugh.

So all day they drew on blueprints and made sure nothing could go wrong. Then they went out to dinner, and came back and began preparing.

"Is everyone wearing all black?" Syio asked.

"Yup!" said Pudding.

They all had black turdle neck long-sleeved shirts on, black sweat pants, and a knit hat.

"And no shoes, they make noice," commented Syio. "Socks work great cause you can slide around. They gotta be black, too of course."

"Wow Syio, you sure know alot about spying!" said Pudding, ashe she pulled black socks on her feet.

"I'm the master!" Syio replied." Anyway, check list time! Camera?"

"Check!" replied Pudding and Tart.

"Tape in camera?"

"Check!"

"Battery charged in camera?"

"Check!"

"Flashlight?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"Is Popcorn okay?" asked Pudding.

"Yeah, but get candy, too!"

"I'M ON IT!" yelled Pudding as she pulled out a jumbo bag of candy.

"That's too big, just put some in a little bag," Syio said. "Anyway, we gotta steal some knives from the kitchen in case we need them, "said Syio.

"Okay."

"Alright, everythings in order, we all know the drill and what to do, I'm gonna be taping, OKAY GUYS LET'S ROCK!" Syio yelled.

"YEAH!" agreed Pudding and Tart.

_Kao teleported in!_

_"Kao?" said Syio._

_"She's not part of our plan!" Tart said wondering why Kao was there._

_"May I come along?" Kao asked with puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine, but only if you know what we're doing without us telling you." Syio said in a bratty voice._

_"Oh I know it, I have been spying on you guys since the start of the plan! Say Syio, WHO'S THE MASTER OF SPYING NOW!" Kao said in a mocking voise with a huge evil grin. BURN!_

**"Well, (snaps fingers and a TV comes down and shows Kao spying on them) I knew you were coming all aong anyway. WHO'S THE MASTER NOW HUH?" Syio shot back.**

"Okay you guys are both masters. Since Kao is already in black and reay, she can come!" said Pudding.

"NOW WE CAN ROCK!"

Tart grabbed onto Pudding and everyone teleported to the ship.

Each person knowing what to do, they each grabbed two knives from the floor and headed down the hallway. The door to Pies room was once again a crack open, and everyone stacked on top of eachother to see, like they planned.

In the room there was a huge pink curtain and a modeling runway and a sign that read STRIP SHOW.

Syio whipped out the camera, when suddenly music started to play 'Barbie Girl'.

_And out comes Pie, in platform shoes, womens bra and panties, and a pink fuzzy scarf._

_"WOAH!" Kao said, amazed._

_He was dancing and singing to the music. He skipped down the asile shaking his butt._

**They statred in awe as Masaya walked out and threw his robe off revealing a superman thong, a frilly bre, and high heel shoes smoking a cigarette and humming along.**

**"There goes Ichigos love life," Pudding whispered.**

_"Yep," _

_Then a leg kept going in and out of the curtain, and the the rest of the body finally came out revealing..._

_"Keiichiro?"_

_"Wow."_

_He was wearing every makeup possible, and he also had on fishnets, the tiniest thong, a see-through bra, and platforms!_

"Comon Barbie let's go party!" He yelled.

_Pie jumped on Keiichiros back and started moving up and doing with his hips._

Then Keiichiro flung Pie off of him, and he flew into another mirror.

_"Oh baby don't be so rough," Pie said, rubbing his head from the fall._

_"I thought you liked it that way..." Keiichiro replied._

_"I love it when you play hard to get!"_

The Pie got up and pressed a button, which made a big heart bed appear from the groung.

"Rarr," Pie teased to Keiichiro.

Outside, Syio put a hand over her mouth cause she thought she would puke after seeing that. Pudding was watching, eyes wide open and disgusted. Tart was also holding his mouth shut with his hand, only not cause he would puke, cause he would burst out laughing. Kao was half grossed out and half amused by it, so she just watched quietly.

Then the ground began to shake, and horse hoofs could be heard, and that's when Kish arrived. He busted through a wall riding a white stallion, with nothing on. He galloped by yelling "I feel so free! AND SEXY!" as he jumped over Pies heart bed.

End (for now)

Gotta end this chapter, brother wants to go on the computer! See ya later!

Elizabeth


	5. Chapter Four: Dangers of Their Revenge

I haven't updated this in a while...so I thought I should, since I like this story!

Chapter Four: The dangers of their revenge

(LAST CHAPTER FLASHBACK: Then the ground began to shake, and horse hoofs could be heard, and that's when Kish arrived. He busted through a wall riding a white stallion, with nothing on. He galloped by yelling "I feel so free! AND SEXY!" as he jumped over Pies heart bed.)

"Yep, he's drunk," whispered Tart.

"Well duh," added Syio.

Then Kish rode the stallion over to Pie.

"Me likey the pretty pony!" complimented Pie.

"I thought you would darling," replied Kish.

Masaya and Keiichiro walked over.

"What's his name?" asked Keiichiro.

"I didn't name her yet," said Kish.

"Oh it's a girl?" said Masaya.

Just then, the horse looked angry and kicked Pie in the chest which sent him flying into yet another mirror. His ribs were now broken, not to mention the shards of mirror now embedded in his back.

"Ugh..." Pie moaned from the pain.

"Oh honey can you walk?" Keiichiro ran over to him. He picked up Pie, but was surprised by how heavy he was. "Uhg...Masaya...catch!" he threw Pie, but in the completely wrong direction, so that he flew towards the stalliong and got kicked again into another mirror, which shattered immediatly.

"Oops sorry, I have bad aim," was Keiichiros excuse.

"OMG what if he's dead!" yelled Kish.

"Don't worry. He can't die. Earlier, I stole the immortality potion that Ryous been working on from his lab and gave it to Pie. He's gonna be alive forever!" Keiichiro jumped up happily and clapped his hands.

"Oh goodie!" yelled Kish, still on the stallion.

Just then, Kish's stallion spotted Syio, Pudding, Tart, and Kao peeking and started running towards them.

"RETREAT!" yelled Syio. They tried to teleport, but it wouldn't work.

"It's no use! The security systems found us since Pie kicked us out, and he must have disabled all use of teleportation of other aliens on the ship!" Kao explained.

"Gee, ya think?" commented Tart.

The stallion (with Kish riding on it) was getting closer.

"Comon! We'll, uh, we gotta fly down the hall!" sais Syio franticly trying to think up something quick.

"But that will only lead to-" began Tart.

"Just comon!"

Tart quickly grabbed Pudding and they followed Syios lead. The stallion busted through the door, with Kish holding on for his dear life. The stalliong looked as though it was determined to get Syio, Tart, Pudding, and Kao out of there.

They flew gown the long paths of hallways, still a few minutes ahead of the rampaging beast. They landed at the dead end, with nothing but a number pad and a screen on the wall.

"We gotta hurry,"

Syio rushed over to the number pad. "It's 2-1-86-5. I remember!" She quickly typed in the numbers, only to hear 'access denied' from the computer.

"WTF! It was always that! But I haven't used the main door in a while, do you remember what it is, Tart?"

"Nope, I never use it."

"Grr...dammit! I'll have to hack it through," Syio whipped out a compact computer which shot out wires into the wall, and began typing furiously.

She ground began to shake.

"Hurry, Syio!" Pudding reminded her, as she hung on to Tarts arm tightly in fear.

Syio tried to concentrate on the code, gathering data and sifting through files in the system.

DING!

"Bingo! Got it!" She typed in 62-18-24-3 in the key pad and noted the numbers in her mind as she did so. "ACCESS GRANTED!"

The door opened just as the stallion was turning the corner.

They all teleported, very relieved.

AT PUDDINGS HOUSE

"Oh...my...god..." breathed Tart, still out of breath.

"That was sooo frickin close!" said Kao.

"You guys are so lucky to have me here! I found out the code," bragged Syio.

"Yeah! You were great, Syio!" said Pudding, who ran over and hugged her, "You saved our lives!"

"Yeah thanks," said Tart and Kao.

"I'm not sure if we should broadcast that stuff, though," metioned Pudding, "I mean, Ichigo would see Masaya, and Ryou would find out how immortality stuff got stolen. Ichigo would dump Masaya, and Ryou would probably kill Keiichiro!"

"True, but then that entire day of planning and that entire night of spying would be wasted! We have to do something with it!" commented Kao.

"And maybe it would be a good thing if Ichigo and Ryou knew the truth! They'll probably find out sooner or later anyway," added Syio.

"I dunno..." wondered Pudding. "I'll think about it. But let's watch the tape!"

They all gathered in front of the TV, and popped in the tape.

"How do Pie and Kish even know Masaya?"

"I have no idea."

"And where did they get those clothes?"

Syio zoomed in on a close up of a tag on Pies bra.

"Victorias Secret? OMG!"

After commenting through the entire video and laughing their heads off, Kao and Syio got tired and left, promising to be back in the morning.

"Well, another day of spying is ova!" chhered Pudding.

"Yep."

"Tar Tar, I was wondering. When are you gonna go back to your ship? Cause I don't want you to leave..."

"Well...I probably won't ever go back. After Deep Blue awakens my race is supposed to live on this planet."

"Do you remember your family and friends?"

"All I know of my family is Kish and Syio. And I have no friends. It takes a while to get to this planet, 7 Earth years to be exsact. And I would be about...4 Earth years old when we took off, Syio and Kish would be 7, and Pie was 12. But he's really smart, he's always been (but obviously not anymore...). He flew us here and stuff." explained Tart.

"Wow. It must have driven you crazy to be around the same people everyday for 7 years! But, come to think of it, I'm around the same 6 people at the cafe everyday!"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering, where are your parents?"

"My Mom died, and my dad is training in the mountains somewhere..." she got a little sad when she talked about her mother.

"Oh."

Pudding then noticed a candy drop on the ground from earlier, picked it up, and popped it in her mouth, smiling.

"You eat so much candy..." said Tart, watching her.

She swallowed the sugar "It's yummy, plus it helps with my gymnastics cause it gives me a SUGAR HIGH!"

She got up and quickly did a perfect backflip. "TA DA! Oh yeah sugar is so good...but now I'm tired."

Tart kept staring, with wide opened eyes. "Oh."

"Are you sleepy, Tar Tar?"

"Kinda."

"Me too. Let's talk till we fall asleep!"

They both got up and went in the bedroom. Pudding grabbed a night gown from her drawer. "Turn around and don't look for a sec, Tar Tar," she instructed.

Tart blushed when he realised what she was about to do, and did as she told. Pudding quickly undressed and pulled on her pjs. "Kay I'm done!" she hopped on her bed happily, and Tart sat on the side of it, his cheeks still red. Neither said anything about sleeping the same bed, they just both kinda sat up in the same one and began to talk.

"Can you turn off the light Tar Tar?"

With one movement of his hand, the light was off.

"Wow! You gotta teach me that trick!" remarked Pudding. Tart ignored the stupid comment.

"So, uh, who's Ryou and Keiichiro and Masaya?" asked Tart, remembering them from Pies little 'strip show'.

"Well, Ryou owns the cafe and is basically our boss for the whole mew thing. Keiichiro helps, and he cooks everything for the cafe. And Masaya is Ichigos boyfriend."

"Ha. I won't tell Kish that, he just thinks she likes him."

"Why won't you tell him?"

"Are you blind? Kish is in love with Ichigo!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But I knew that!"

Pudding layed completely down.

"Tar Tar?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you loved me right? Why do you love me?"

"Why? Do you not want me to?" he was nervous.

"Of course I want you to! I was just wondering why. Only a few in my life have said those words to me..." Puddings said sofly, remembering her mother even more.

"I don't remember anyone ever saying them to me..." Tart said sadly, now remembering how he was tormented as the 'baby' of the group.

This made Pudding sad. How could someone not tell him they loved him, thoughout his entire childhood? It was horrible.

"Well, that's okay, cause now it doesn't matter. I love you Tart!" (she added effectiveness by saying his real name instead of 'Tar Tar')

It was silent. Tart was blushing, wondering exsactly what to say. Then he got it.

"I love you too, Pudding."

How come he had never realised it earlier that Pudding was just like him? That they were meant to be together?

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW End (For now)

AW that is just so cute! I'm so glad I wrote that. Anyway...Our website now has VERY VERY VERY funny videos on it! Go there to find out about them! There also some of my music videos on there as well. Please look at them! Thanks!

PS: Our website is: http/starlightmewmew (WITHOUT THE SPACE!)

I will update this more after I put up another chapter of the Messedup Game of Truth or Dare! YAY!

Elizabeth


End file.
